<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wide-Eyed Winter Wonder by Creatortan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28296738">Wide-Eyed Winter Wonder</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creatortan/pseuds/Creatortan'>Creatortan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rick and Morty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(for Morty), Age Difference, Ambiguous Age, Anal Sex, Banter, Bath Houses, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Vacation, Established Relationship, Hot Chocolate, Ice Skating, Incest, M/M, Pet Names, Rimming, RnM secret santa, Rough Sex, Secret Santa, Sexual Tension, Size Difference</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:49:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28296738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creatortan/pseuds/Creatortan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Morty just wanted to have a nice Christmas with Rick for once—was that too much to ask?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Rick and Morty Secret Santa 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wide-Eyed Winter Wonder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My SS gift for Tel!! I hope you like it—I really leaned into the holiday fluff lmao 😭😭</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sometimes, Morty thought he was the only one in his family who actually still liked Christmas. Maybe it was because he was the youngest in the house, but it took him longer to lose the awe-struck, innocent gleam in his eye come the holiday season. </p><p>He always associated Christmas with good things—not just the presents, but how Christmas seemed to be the one time of the year where he could see and talk to his whole family at once for an extended period of time, and they all at least pretended to like each other. Christmas was the last time he really remembered being able to get a hug from his mom and from Summer, even if it was just for a family photo. </p><p>And! Snuffles was a Christmas gift! </p><p>The shiny sheen on Christmas started to fade as he got older—apparently it was a normal occurrence for growing teens, but Morty always felt he had a special kind of disillusion. Maybe he was just being dramatic, sure, but the first Christmas he remembered where Beth had the whole wine bottle at her side instead of getting up to refill her glass, where Jerry sloppily regifted to Morty some socks Summer had given him, where Summer was glued to the phone she’d just gotten for her birthday earlier in the year…</p><p>And then there was Rick.</p><p>Morty could go into a whole thing about the Christmasses he’d spent with Rick—well, he could go on about Rick in general, since he was sure his grandfather had changed him completely, inside and out, metaphorically and physically. It was a mixed bag, his experiences with Rick, one that Morty tended to cling to even when it sucked. Aside from Snuffles, Rick was Morty’s only friend, and that meant something to Morty, meant a whole lot. </p><p>And as he came to find out, it meant a lot to Rick, too.</p><p>Maybe it meant more to the both of them than it should. </p><p>But the ethics and efficacy of a highly intimate, emotional and physical relationship built over years of mutual understanding and shared experiences with one’s own grandfather was neither here nor there. </p><p>No, Morty went down that path the first time he comforted Rick after a panic attack, the first time Rick’s hand lingered far too long on Morty when he was blackout drunk and mumbling half-formed praise, the first time Morty woke up in an overheated sweat after they’d narrowly escaped a sex-pollen planet. </p><p>He’d been down that path—walked it, considered it, cried about it. </p><p>Then he got sick of all the pacing and kissed Rick. Well, more than that happened, but uh—that was the short version, at least. They’d been “hiding” their relationship for about a year and a half. “Hiding” in quotes because all they really did was tone down the overt sexual comments and explicit PDA. And the only person they really needed to worry about was Summer, but even then Morty was pretty sure she already knew. </p><p>It wasn’t like Beth or Jerry really paid much attention. Morty was sure they could get away with open-mouthed kissing in front of everybody because it still wouldn’t be the weirdest thing they’d been caught doing. He didn’t want to push it, though, and neither did Rick. Morty loved his family, for all their faults, but even he agreed that they were a pain in the ass when it came to anything actually important. </p><p>Not that Rick couldn’t <em> also </em>be a pain in the ass about important things. Like Morty’s feelings. Like right now.</p><p>(Compared to Rick,) Morty wasn’t super needy or high maintenance! He didn’t ask for a lot! </p><p>Morty rolled out of bed and stepped over Rick’s unconscious, drunken body. He looked down at his grandfather-slash-partner with a sigh. Christmases with Rick were exciting, yes, but they just felt like any other adventure. Half the time, Morty was sure Rick didn’t realize or care to realize Earth’s calendar, which, fair, but still! </p><p>Morty brushed his teeth, pouting at his reflection in the mirror. So maybe he was laying it on a little thick, lately, about the whole Christmas thing. He and Rick may be a <em> thing </em>but Rick still had his limits when it came to Morty’s insistence on things. Well, Rick didn’t have to ignore Morty entirely! His own flesh and blood and universally designated brainwave other-half!</p><p>Morty spat the toothpaste foam into the sink, vindictively. </p><p>For once, Morty wanted a nice Christmas with Rick. Was that too much to ask? </p><p>The bathroom door opened behind him as Morty was running a comb through his hair. Speak of the devil—it was Rick. His labcoat and overshirt were probably covered in substances somewhere, so Rick was left in the ratty wife-beater Morty pretended didn’t turn him on a little. </p><p>Drowsily, Rick stepped into the small room and shut the door behind him, easing up behind Morty like he belonged there. Rick’s body towered over Morty’s as he easily reached over him for his own toothbrush. Morty, not having anything else to do, just stood there against Rick’s chest. He felt it would be unwise to move—but more than that, he didn’t want to ruin it. Quiet moments with Rick were rare and precious and Morty stood shock still so he could savor it. He looked at Rick in the mirror. Rick, usually so high-strung and alert, all drowsy and lethargic, his eyes glassy and half-lidded from sleep. </p><p>Rick held out his toothbrush in front of Morty’s face, wordlessly, and Morty obliged—taking the toothpaste in hand to squeeze out for Rick. </p><p>Rick didn’t respond, just continued in brushing his teeth. The only sounds were the gently whirring vent fan and the scrape of Rick’s toothbrush. Rick’s arms circled around Morty to reach the sink, rinsing off the brush and putting it aside. One of Rick’s hands pressed against Morty’s chest, easily laying over almost the entire length of Morty’s collarbone. Morty sucked in a breath, eyes darting from the mirror down to his chest, to Rick’s long, long fingers and large palm so, <em> so </em> big over Morty’s narrow torso. Morty’s hands twitched at his sides, almost tempted to reach up, to hold Rick’s hand in both of his own, to wrap his fingers around Rick’s like a little kid. He didn’t though, not because he couldn't, but because Rick finished brushing his teeth, and had to lean down over Morty to spit in the sink. </p><p>Morty could smell the hints of booze on Rick’s neck, the sweat clinging to his skin, musky and familiar in a way that sent heat down Morty’s spine. Rick wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, not moving the other from where it stayed on Morty, holding Morty to him. With a groan and a stretch, Rick blinked the sleep out of his eyes, just a little, before leaning down to press a kiss to the top of Morty’s head. </p><p>“Shower?” Rick mumbled into Morty’s hair. Morty finally let his face break out in a smile and put his hand over Rick’s. </p><p>Well, Rick may have been an asshole sometimes, but there was still a reason Morty loved him. </p><p>- </p><p>Nevermind, Rick was an asshole and Morty hated him with the furious passion of a hundred-thousand neutrino bombs. </p><p>Morty had just barely shoveled his meager bites of breakfast down, only had the sliver of a second to even recognize that his dad put on the <em> A Christmas Story </em>marathon on the TV in the other room— </p><p>When Rick bodily dragged him from his chair towards the garage. </p><p>“Rick! How—what are, what are you <em> doing!”  </em></p><p>“W-we, we’re going on an adventure, <em> Morty,” </em>Rick replied, “Now shut up and get in the ship.”</p><p>Morty complied, not without deliberately slamming the ship door and defiantly crossing his arms. He didn’t even ask about what their adventure was gonna be, because Morty didn’t care. Not one bit. Not at all. He glanced at Rick from the corner of his eye.</p><p>“Oh, quit—lay off with the pouting, princess,” Rick said, as they breached the exosphere into space. </p><p>“Ye-yeah well! It’s, it’s the holidays—it’s <em> Christmastime, </em> Rick!” Morty grumbled, “It’s Christmas <em> Eve!” </em></p><p>“Yeah, and?” Rick snapped, “So, so you wanted to sit around with <em> Jerry </em> fucking, fucking watching that dumbass movie with the, that’s just for, for adults in the 80s who grew up in the 60s to pretend the 40s were the good ol’ days. Well, well fucking, <em> fucking </em> guess <em> what— </em> there are no good ol’ days, Morty! It always sucked and it always <em> will </em>suck!” </p><p>When Rick’s rant ran out of steam, the ship went abruptly, and uncomfortably silent. Morty felt the tension press down on him, and he almost was inclined to just apologize. But he didn’t want to! As much as he hated fighting with Rick, he made his point clear! </p><p>Morty anxiously glanced over at Rick again, just to see Rick doing the very same. They both looked away. </p><p>“Look, Morty,” Rick cleared his throat, his voice strained and awkward, “You’ll, you’ll like this adventure, I, uh...I promise.” Rick reached out to ruffle Morty’s hair, still looking directly out the windshield. With a hesitant jolt, Rick moved his hand from Morty’s hair to the center console—too casually to really be casual.</p><p>Morty turned his head to look at his companion. With wide, staring eyes, Morty slowly uncrossed his arms, and took Rick’s hand from where he’d left it hanging between them. </p><p>“O-okay, Rick.” Morty squeezed Rick’s hand. Rick squeezed back. </p><p>- </p><p>Morty skeptically eyed the planet they were approaching. It was beautiful, of course, a shimmering pearl of whites and blues with gently sloping mountains, speckled with lakes and snow capped trees. Rick hadn’t said anything about the adventure, and Morty hadn’t asked. </p><p>Still, Morty looked down at his usual T-shirt, then at Rick in his just as typical shirt and labcoat, then back to the swirling masses of clouds and snow they were rapidly approaching. </p><p>He didn’t need to question things for long, though, when the ship came to a mountainside, and said mountainside opened up to an interior the size of a warehouse. The aliens that approached the ship were bipedal with deer-like legs and large, mouse-like ears. They smiled with small, sharp teeth and neatly combed black-and-blue fur. Morty was quickly ushered out of the ship by one who opened his door for him, and he trotted up to Rick’s side. </p><p>Before Morty could ask, another of the aliens approached with a warm smile and a clipboard. </p><p>“Señor Sanchez?” the alien asked. </p><p>“Different language—English, please.” Rick grimaced, waving his hand. </p><p>The alien blinked, their eyes shifting from black to a dark purple then back again, and they nodded. </p><p>“Yes! My mistake; please, follow me, Mr. and Mr. Sanchez.” The alien turned with a swish of their tail. </p><p>“R-Rick, what...what is this place?” Morty asked, trying to ignore his rising blush. Did...did Rick sign them up as Mr. and Mr. or did the aliens just assume? </p><p>“A resort with a name the human body can’t produce.” </p><p>Morty, boldly, hooked his arm through Rick’s. He took in the sights around them as they walked—the parking garage led to a long hall lined with dark wood and gold trim, opening up again to a foyer area. Creatures of all shapes and sizes muddled around, obviously on vacation. Everything was in that same dark wood with gold and purple velvet; the curtains and cushions looked plush and clean and the floor was immaculate. Someone dropped a piece of paper and the paper seemingly disintegrated into air before it even touched the ground.</p><p>A large set of double doors opened in front of them, and as they walked through the doorway, a laser-light scanned over them. Morty, for a second, gripped Rick’s arm tighter in panic. But unlike every other time they’d been scanned—no alarm went off!</p><p>Instead, a robotic cart rolled up towards them, with two packages neatly emblazoned with what looked like the resort’s logo. Rick took the package closest to him, and Morty followed his lead. </p><p>“D-don’t open it yet, Morty,” Rick said, warningly. Morty’s wandering fingers let go of the zipper. “It, it’s uh...vacuum sealed in there—more like some reality bending shit but uh, that’s the basic idea.” </p><p>Rick led them to a row of small rooms—dressing rooms, Morty realized. He was about to step into one, when Rick jerked his shoulder to pull the two of them into a room together. Morty crinkled his nose, annoyed at the manhandling—until Rick unceremoniously dropped his bundle on the floor and tugged Morty to his chest again. </p><p>Morty flushed, gripping his own bundle tighter to his body as Rick’s big palms slowly trailed down his sides, settling heavy at Morty’s hips. Rick buried his face in Morty’s hair, breathing deeply, nuzzling his nose in the soft space behind Morty’s ear. </p><p>“Fuck, baby….that’s the stuff…” Rick mumbled, a low groan that rumbled against Morty’s back. </p><p>Morty whimpered quietly, eyes darting to the unlocked door, hips tilting back in Rick’s hands. He bit his lip, shivering when Rick kissed at his neck—too softly, too gently. It had Morty weak in the knees. </p><p>Almost too weak, but Morty caught himself when Rick suddenly stood back up, his hands and mouth gone. </p><p>“L-let’s get, get fucking going before we lose our spot, Morty.” Rick picked up his bundle, looking almost entirely unphased. </p><p>Morty was going to be annoyed again, until he saw the flush on Rick’s ears, the way he carefully tried not to look at Morty. </p><p>It was a clear sign of “later,” and Morty grinned at Rick’s back. </p><p>After picking up his own dropped bundle, Morty realized they had both been given black, turtleneck jumpsuits. Morty’s had long yellow sleeves and white paneling on the hips, while Rick’s was completely black save for thick white lines down Rick’s sides and limbs. </p><p>Morty couldn’t take his eyes off of Rick, not with the way the suit so effortlessly highlighted how long and lean Rick’s body was. His broad back muscles rolled under the shiny fabric when he reached down. It didn’t help Morty’s heart when Rick pulled on some charcoal gray gloves, to go with his warm hat and sturdy ankle boots. </p><p>Though—when Rick glanced over at Morty, wild hair sticking out from under the cozy fabric of his beanie, eyebrow raised? Morty finally let himself smile at Rick. He picked up the light blue scarf that came with Rick’s outfit, and had to reach up on his toes to swing it over Rick’s shoulders. At Rick’s bewildered stare, Morty used the sides of the scarf to tug his partner down for a chaste kiss. When he pulled back, Rick was smiling too—a smaller, warmer smile, the one reserved just for Morty, just for moments like this. </p><p>“D-don’t go skimping out on, on your outfit too, Morty.” Rick reached over and picked up a fluffy yellow hat to shove over Morty’s curls. Morty stuck his tongue out at Rick, his own eyes crinkled with mirth. Morty put on the rest of his own outfit—white boots, white scarf, white gloves, yellow legwarmers to match the hat. </p><p>Once they were suited up, Rick boldly took Morty by the hand and they exited the dressing room. Morty glanced behind them once to see the packages their outfits were in suddenly moving on their own, picking up their old clothes.</p><p>They walked towards a large sliding door. As it opened, Morty squinted at the bright light, the powdery white scenery reflecting it back even brighter. He blinked his eyes back open, and gasped in a lungful of the chilled air. </p><p>“Rick—it’s, this is—it’s <em> amazing… </em>.” </p><p>In front of them was a massive frozen lake, a beautiful glittering blue, with swirls of white and silver curling underneath the ice like ribbons. Rick pointed to them—</p><p>“They’re, those are alive, Morty—they’re a, a plant native to here. When it gets warmer, some of the ice melts a-and they’ll move around to breed, then go back into low-energy mode when it freezes again.” </p><p>“H-how are they alive down there?” Morty asked. Rick led them closer to the lip of the lake. </p><p>“They’re, they’re in a symbiotic relationship with the trees.” Rick gestured to the large, completely black trees, tall with wide, sprawling branches. When the snow fell on them, the flakes shimmered like silvery stars before melting and sliding off, making a ring of crystal-ice on the ground. </p><p>“Y-you see, Morty,” Rick continued, “The tree gives the vines food when they’re frozen, and when they unfreeze, the vines give a, a shit-ton of energy back to the tree to build its stockpile for winter.” </p><p>Morty looked from the dark, glittering tree to the soft curling vines. He leaned against Rick. </p><p>“Th-that’s, that’s pretty nice, Rick,” Morty mumbled, “It’s sweet how they, how they can take care of each other.” </p><p>They leaned against each other, taking in the scenery for a while. Morty blinked away some snowflakes from his eyelashes, and Rick’s thumb wiped away what remained. </p><p>Then, though, Rick got real excited. He spun Morty around by the shoulders to face him.</p><p>“N-now, Morty, let’s, let me show you what we <em> really </em>came out here for!” </p><p>Rick kneeled down at Morty’s feet, meeting his eyes with an almost manic grin. Morty’s hands went to Rick’s shoulders, steadying himself like a little kid getting his shoes tied for him. Rick tugged on a little flap on the side of Morty’s boot—and Morty really did have to hold on for support! The shoes rumbled and moved as they transformed, the soles opening up and lifting Morty about three inches off the ground. Morty looked down, watching the pulsing light shine around on the snow from his now-hovering shoes. </p><p>Rick leaned back and did the same to his own boots, expertly hopping up once the hover-beams activated. </p><p>“We’re going ice-skating, baby!” Rick grabbed Morty by the wrist and spun him onto the ice, laughing as Morty squealed and flailed. </p><p>“R-Rick! I—I don’t know how to ice-skate!” Morty’s arms windmilled wildly as he tried to balance himself. Rick effortlessly glided up next to him, putting his hands on Morty once again to hold him steady. </p><p>“Don’t, don’t worry, Morty—the, the suits absorb impact.” Rick tugged at the fabric at Morty’s chest. “You can’t get hurt in it.” </p><p>“I—! B-but I still don’t know how to skate, Rick!” </p><p>“That’s what <em> I’m </em>here for, sweetheart.” </p><p>Morty’s mouth snapped shut. He looked up at Rick with wide eyes. </p><p>“D-don’t, don’t worry, baby,” Rick cooed, teasing, “I’ve got you.” He started to skate backwards, holding Morty steady by the elbow. “Bend your knees, Morty—there you go, just like that.” </p><p>Morty’s ears were burning under Rick’s gentle praise. He gripped at Rick’s arms tight, trying to mimic the way Rick moved. </p><p>“Push your foot back—y-you’re using it to propel forward, and, and balance on the other. Yeah...you got it, baby.”</p><p>“R-<em>Riiiick</em>…” Morty whined softly. Rick just chuckled, a low, amused sound that shot warmth directly to Morty’s gut. </p><p>They skated around the lake, the shining vines under the water casting a kaleidoscope of color onto their legs as they passed. After a while, Rick did something he almost never did outside of bed—he started to hum. It was quiet, and familiar; Morty recognized it from those late nights and early mornings, wrapped up in Rick’s arms. It was a slow, sweet song, and Morty didn’t ask where Rick learned it from, didn’t need to. </p><p>Morty just hummed along with him. </p><p>They skated peacefully, Morty just confident enough to glide around on his own. Then Rick made a snide comment, and—laughing—Morty shoved him into the snow. </p><p>“Oh, y-you wanna, you trying to play games, Morty?” Was all the warning Morty had gotten before taking a snowball to the chest. </p><p>“H-hey!” Morty squealed, skating to the other side of the lake to escape Rick’s throwing arm. Morty collected a small armful of snowballs before Rick was back on his feet, and the game was on. </p><p>The snow exploded into clouds of glittery white, the powder sticking to their scarves and hats but sliding harmlessly off of their suits. They skated around—Morty taking advantage of his smaller size to hide behind trees when reloading, but Rick’s superior skating skills let him keep up easily. </p><p>“You-your aim sucks, old man!” Morty yelled, just barely dodging another two snowballs from Rick. </p><p>“You sure about that, baby?” Rick skated directly towards Morty, full speed, and it was all Morty could do to turn tail and run. </p><p>Of course, with his longer legs and skating experience, Rick caught up to Morty quick, and tackled him into a soft pile of snow. </p><p>“You, you were right, Rick…” </p><p>“Oh yeah,” Rick smiled. He leaned over Morty, one of his elbows resting next to Morty’s head. “Right about what?” </p><p>“The suits, t-the suit—I’m not hurt from your beer belly falling on me!” Morty reached up to hook both arms around Rick’s neck. He pulled Rick down for a kiss before Rick could respond to the playful tease. </p><p>They kissed, and kissed and kissed, all tender and sweet like lovestruck teenagers—which Morty technically was, but Rick kissed back with just as much eagerness. </p><p>Soon, though, always too soon, Rick pulled back. They panted, faces flushed, air puffing out between them as they exhaled. Rick’s lips were slick and Morty almost pulled him down again when Rick sat up on his haunches, fully. He pulled the flap on his shoes to turn off the hover-beams—then did the same to Morty’s. </p><p>Rick braced his hands on his hips and arched his back—his spine popped like bubble wrap and Morty cringed. </p><p>“C’mon, Morty,” Rick took Morty’s hand to pull him up. “Let’s get back inside.” </p><p>It was only as they were walking back, on shaky, exhausted legs with wind-flushed cheeks, that Morty realized they’d been all alone the entire time, the whole lake all to themselves. </p><p>When they entered back into the building, a hovering couch approached them. Rick took a seat, his arm over the back of the couch like an invitation—an invitation Morty obviously took. He curled up against Rick’s side, feeling snug and small, as the couch smoothly took them to another part of the resort.</p><p>They were taken to what looked like a fancy bathroom, but with only countertops and mirrors. The tile was black and glittery, almost like the dark trees from outside. Rick immediately started disrobing, dropping his clothes on the floor where the couch promptly picked them up. Morty followed his lead, unashamed and unquestioning. </p><p>Rick walked them down a hallway, taking a second to slap Morty’s ass for good luck. Morty had just turned a lighthearted glare Rick’s way when the hall opened up. </p><p>Once again, Morty was awestruck. </p><p>The hallway opened up to a massive underground cave, with luminescent stones shining a calming blue light onto the shelves of natural hot spring pools. Rick approached the biggest pool and slid into it with a sigh. Morty followed. He was not ashamed to say that he moaned—because once again, they were alone. </p><p>The water was so warm and comfortable on Morty’s aching muscles. He hadn’t prepared for skating-and-snowball-fight so he hadn’t stretched—but the hot spring was doing absolute wonders. The water smelled good too, like a really nice soap or a bath bomb. Morty sank deeper into the water, far too relaxed to actually think about what it smelled like. </p><p>The water was clear, and when Morty looked down, he saw a natural gemstone lake bottom under the glass floor at their feet. Morty tucked his legs under him, while Rick used the free space to stretch out. Rick reached his arm out onto the ledge behind them, behind Morty. Morty glanced over at Rick, fondly, before leaning back, resting the nape of his neck over Rick’s arm. When he closed his eyes, Morty could hear calm, soft music emanating from somewhere in the room. </p><p>“So, uh, so Morty, what do you think so far?” Rick tried for casual. Morty leaned up to kiss Rick’s cheek, sighing contentedly. </p><p>“It’s, it’s really great, Rick; thank you,” Morty replied, earnestly. Rick cleared his throat, his ears flushed pink.</p><p>“How about we, let’s get our, our fucking stink off, yeah?” Rick reached behind him to wave his palm over a small black panel. Two shiny bottles and some small washcloths materialized next to his hand. Rick picked up the bigger bottle, peering at it critically. He shrugged, taking a washcloth to pour some of the sticky liquid onto it. </p><p>“Lemme, lemme see your back, Morty.” Rick gestured with his hands. </p><p>“You, you gonna help wash my back, Grandpa?” Morty teased, fluttering his eyelashes. Rick smirked. </p><p>“Y—hell yeah, baby boy,” Rick’s long fingers curled over Morty’s bare shoulder. Morty tilted his head, exposing the full column of his throat. Rick practically purred behind him, and his lips were on Morty’s collar. With his other hand, Rick started rubbing the soapy washcloth over Morty’s back. Morty put his hand over Rick’s on his shoulder. </p><p>Rick mouthed at Morty’s pulse point, laving his tongue hot over Morty’s skin. The washcloth moved to Morty’s front, dragging heavy over his chest. Rick gently pinched Morty’s nipples through the washcloth, alternating the slow, sensual movements between each one. Morty moaned softly, back arching in Rick’s hands. Morty scooted back between Rick’s legs, his free palm gripping Rick’s knee for support. </p><p>The washcloth was soon abandoned, and Rick used his bare hands to spread the soap down Morty’s sides, his hips. </p><p>“Sit, sit up, sweetheart.” Rick punctuated his command by nipping at Morty’s earlobe. </p><p>Morty complied. Rick got out of the water to sit on the pool’s ledge. Morty stared at Rick’s cock, unashamed. Morty’s jaw ached in anticipation—he moved forward to try and take it into his mouth, to feel it thicken on his tongue—but Rick stopped him. Seeing Morty’s pout, Rick laughed. </p><p>“C’mere, Morty, come, come sit on Grandpa’s lap.” </p><p>Morty did so—making sure to purposefully roll his hips, nice and slow, over Rick’s half-hard cock, just to feel it twitch against his ass. Rick sucked in a breath, his hands tightening on Morty’s waist. </p><p>“You little shit,” Rick muttered, pressing his grinning teeth against Morty’s shoulder again. Morty grinded his hips back, reaching up behind him to tangle his fingers in Rick’s hair. Instead of holding Morty’s hips tight and grinding back, as he typically would, Rick slicked up his hands with more soap, and went back to massaging up and down Morty’s body. And, <em> oh, </em>the way the cold soap was warmed by Rick’s hands…</p><p>Morty squirmed, his hips jolting. </p><p>“R<em> iiiiick….” </em>Morty whined, “C’mon...s-stop...stop teasing…” Morty angled his hips so his cock bounced against his stomach, lightly bumping the back of Rick’s hand. Rick was so, so achingly close to Morty’s cock, slowly rubbing around Morty’s thighs and the sensitive skin below his belly. </p><p>Instead of touching his cock, both of Rick’s hands suddenly went to Morty’s legs, spreading them open obscenely. Morty was forced to lean back against Rick, hopelessly watching Rick’s hands on his body. </p><p>“Lemme, lemme see your face, Morty,” Rick said. Morty turned his head and Rick’s mouth was on his. Morty’s grip tightened in Rick’s hair and Rick groaned, teeth grazing Morty’s lower lip. The kiss was sloppy and wet and Morty’s entire body felt hyper-sensitive. Rick just barely traced a fingertip up Morty’s cock, gathering up the beads of pre and rubbing them into Morty’s skin. </p><p>Rick dragged his slick fingers down over Morty’s balls, down the burning hot skin of his taint—Rick had only just rubbed the pads of his fingers against Morty’s twitching hole when a musical tone rang out in the hot springs. </p><p>Rick threw his head back and groaned—long and loud and frustrated as fuck. Morty agreed. </p><p>“Our time, our, our reservation’s up, Morty.” Rather than pushing Morty off, Rick just scooped Morty up into his arms, cradling him like a bride—or a kid, if Morty’s lanky legs had anything to say about it. </p><p>Rick just walked them up to an elevator, still stark naked. Rick’s bare feet left wet prints on the ground. </p><p>“Rick! What, what about—” Morty glanced down at Rick’s cock, which was still hard and proud. Rick just smirked. </p><p>“Where we’re going, we don’t need clothes.” The elevator doors opened. “In fact, we’re just, we can just keep, keep going where we left off.” </p><p>Morty blinked at the sight ahead of him. If it weren’t for the alien elevator behind them, he could’ve entirely believed they were on earth somewhere. It was...it was a log cabin. </p><p>All in shades of warm earthy browns and reds, they were in an honest to god log cabin, with cozy tartan chairs and a roaring fireplace. Twinkling fairy lights lined the walls and Morty could smell pine and cinnamon in the air. </p><p>“Pretty sweet, huh?” Rick asked, carrying Morty through the cabin. Down a short hall, a door opened up to a massive master bedroom. The bed was enormous, with thick blankets and fluffy pillows and a rough lumber frame. There was another massive fireplace warming the room, but most of the light came from the wall-to-wall windows against the back wall, overlooking the snowy mountain peaks and forests below. </p><p>Rick carried Morty through the doorway and plopped him at the edge of the bed. Before Morty could even process what was happening—Rick bodily tugged him forward until his legs dangled over the end. Rick was on his knees, smirking at Morty. He put a hand on Morty’s chest and shoved him backwards on the bed so suddenly it made Morty’s head spin. </p><p>“Rick? What are—<em> oh!” </em>Morty’s brain, frankly, shut off the second Rick forced his legs up. </p><p>Rick’s tongue dragged heavy and wet over Morty’s hole. Rick groaned like he couldn’t get enough, alternating between long drags and short, flicking laps. Morty couldn’t help but grind back, desperate for <em> more </em> and <em> deeper </em>and </p><p>“Oooh, oh god, oh god, Rick, <em> Rick!” </em>Morty grinded back against Rick’s face, feeling Rick’s nose pressed against his balls, Rick’s puffing breaths hot on Morty’s skin. One of Rick’s hands pushed up Morty’s thigh, and the other was lazily grasped around Morty’s calf—fully around, his fingers touching even when gripping Morty’s lanky little legs. </p><p>Rick used his thumbs to stretch Morty’s hole wide and pushed his tongue inside—finally. Even Rick’s tongue was big; no matter how many times they did this, Morty would always feel pleasantly stretched on Rick’s tongue or fingers. It wasn’t enough, though—never enough, not when Morty craved the stretch, the fullness, the ache in his hips when Rick fucked him nice and deep. </p><p>He wanted it so bad, needed it all day—and Morty wasn’t above begging. </p><p>“Rick, p-please—oh, <em> oooh god, </em>Rick,” Morty babbled, “Fuck me! Oh god, fuck me, Rick! I need it! C’mon—please!” Morty fisted both hands in Rick’s hair, his grip white-knuckled and his hips thrashing wildly. His body was on fire, just on the edge but not enough. </p><p>Rick just groaned, burying his face even deeper between Morty’s cheeks, his hands spreading Morty wide. Morty sobbed when one of those hands finally slicked up, and Rick easily pushed two fingers into Morty’s red, twitching hole. </p><p>“More! More, more, <em> more, moremoremore—” </em>Morty whined. </p><p>Rick pulled away from Morty’s ass, a string of saliva connecting his lip to Morty’s rim. Rick licked it away with a predatory grin. </p><p>“Y-you’re fucking needy today, baby,” Rick purred, thrusting a third finger in. “You, you want grandpa to take care of you? To fuck you nice and full? Is, is that what you want, baby?” </p><p>“G-god, Rick!” Morty cried out. Rick was purposefully avoiding his prostate and Morty almost broke to touch his own cock. “Y-y-you’re such an asshole! Fuck me with your fat cock or so <em> fucking </em>help me—”</p><p>Rick nudged the tip of his cock against Morty’s hole, shallowly thrusting the head in beside his fingers. Morty choked on a scream, his mouth falling open. Fucking <em> finally.</em></p><p>“Yeah, you love grandpa’s cock, baby,” Rick muttered, removing his fingers so he thrust his dick in easier. “Love hearing you scream for me. Gonna cream your sweet little ass. Yeah, fuck yeah—”</p><p>Morty didn’t know what it was about Rick’s dirty talk. It wasn’t great but it still threw Morty into a tizzy every single time. Maybe it was in the way Rick’s voice strained and cracked, like he couldn’t help it, couldn’t stop babbling as much as Morty. The way Rick wanted this just as much, how even Morty’s skinny teenage body turned him on. </p><p>Morty dug his nails into Rick’s shoulders and used all of his strength to pull him down for a raw, biting kiss as Rick’s cock finally sank in to the hilt. Morty growled into Rick’s mouth and Rick gasped breathlessly, hopelessly, as Morty nipped at Rick’s lip until he tasted blood. Rick pulled back, red smeared on his gums and chin and Morty knew he looked the same and it turned him on so goddamned much.</p><p>“Fuck me like you mean it, Sanchez,” Morty ordered with a grin. Rick smiled back, digging his own nails into Morty’s thighs—matching—and snapped his hips forward so hard it pushed Morty up the bed. Filling him, claiming him—Rick had molded Morty’s body to fit him perfectly and it was heaven for the both of them, the way Rick instinctively knew how to angle himself to Morty’s body. </p><p>Rick’s pace was rough and brutal, barely giving Morty enough time to breathe. The ache was familiar and sent shockwaves of pleasure-pain up Morty’s spine. Morty felt the blankets under him burn with the friction and it only added to how intense he was feeling. Rick stopped his pace for a moment—only a single, torturous moment—to grind hard against Morty’s sweet spot. Morty <em> sang, </em>locking his legs around Rick’s waist. </p><p>Rick was close, Morty could tell. The sweat on his brow, the way he had to brace himself with his hands on either side of Morty’s head, how he stopped talking entirely to grunt and groan and mutter out raspy <em> “fuck</em>s<em>” </em> and <em> “Morty</em>s<em>” </em> and <em> “baby</em>s<em>.” </em></p><p>Rick kissed Morty again, sloppy, open mouthed—more tongue than lips. They panted into each other’s mouths as Rick kept attacking Morty’s prostate. Morty could’ve come from that, of course he could—Rick had done it before, loved doing it. </p><p>But instead, Rick reached down between them to finally wrap his hand around Morty’s neglected, weeping cock like a perfect sleeve—Rick’s hand so much bigger than Morty’s dick. Rick didn’t even pump him—just massaged under the head and that was all it took for Morty’s entire body to seize and buck. He threw his head back, gasping wetly, tightening like a vice around Rick’s cock. Rick milked Morty’s orgasm out of him, fucking into his pliant body deep and slow. </p><p>Morty slowly blinked open his eyes, the rock of Rick’s cock in him a pleasant wave of pleasure. With a shaky hand he cupped Rick’s face and looked up at him with all of the sex-bliss fondness he could muster—and Rick broke. Rick’s hips stuttered as he pushed himself into Morty’s body as deep as he could, fucking his hot cum into his grandson’s body.</p><p>Rick jokingly half-collapsed onto Morty, his softening cock still inside. </p><p>“So...we just took a bath…” Morty said. </p><p>“Geez, Morty, can’t handle a little cum?” Rick dragged his finger through the mess on Morty’s belly, rubbing it in a little. “Not even, not for the afterglow? Picky….” </p><p>Morty stuck his tongue out, and Rick grabbed it with his cum-smeared fingers. Morty squealed and tried to wriggle away, but Rick’s body held him down. Morty gave in and sucked Rick’s finger clean. </p><p>“Jerk.” Morty couldn’t fully hold back his smile.</p><p>“You love it.” </p><p>“Yeah,” Morty gave Rick a peck on the cheek, “I love <em> you, </em>old man.” Rick looked away, his ears turning pink. </p><p>“Ha-ha. S-stop—don‘t go getting all sappy on me, M-Morty.”</p><p>Morty scoffed. He wasn’t the one who planned a romantic getaway for two on Christmas Eve. Instead of correcting Rick, he just kissed his cheek again. Rick pretended he didn’t like it, as usual. </p><p>They eventually got up for a quick shower, but thankfully, the alien tech made it faster than it would’ve been with regular water on earth. </p><p>Instead of going back to the bedroom, Rick conjured some soft pajamas and ushered Morty into the living room. He lounged against the couch, tucking Morty under his arm. With another wave of his hand, a small hovering tray floated in front of them, two steaming mugs resting on it. Rick passed one to Morty. </p><p>“Hot chocolate?” Morty asked, looking at the rich, sweet smelling drink and fluffy floating marshmallows. </p><p>“‘Tis, tis the fucking season, baby.” Rick took a scorching sip from his drink as he grabbed the remote with his other hand. The movie was alien, of course, but still somehow looked festive with a glittering title screen and cheery music. Morty snuggled up to Rick, tucking his feet up under him. </p><p>It was only during the first commercial break that Mortu finally decided to say what had been on his mind all day— </p><p>“S-so, so, uh, I noticed you, um...didn’t bring your flask, Rick.” </p><p>Rick looked away, again, staring at the TV instead of looking at Morty. His knuckles tightened on his glass. </p><p>“I didn’t want to...to be <em>totally </em>shitfaced today....wanted to—ah—remember, for you.” </p><p>Morty just stared, slack jawed. </p><p>“Listen—don‘t, don’t fucking mention it, alright?” Rick muttered, summoning a tray of gingerbread cookies. </p><p>“Sure, Rick.” Morty waited for Rick to finish his cookie before taking his hand, lacing their fingers together. </p><p>It was the best Christmas Eve he’d ever spent with Rick. Ever. </p><p>—</p><p>After a night and half a day of movies, cuddling, and great sex, Morty was surprised to wake up in the back of the ship, pulling into the garage. </p><p>“There’s, there’s uh, one more part to your gift, M-Morty.” Was all Rick said before he took Morty by the shoulder to walk them into the house. </p><p>It wasn’t the beautiful resort, it wasn’t the tender sex, it wasn’t even Rick’s admission of sobriety—</p><p>It was this that brought tears to Morty’s eyes. </p><p>Because in front of him, was a Christmas party...with his whole family, and everyone looked <em> happy. </em></p><p>Garland and tinsel decorated the walls, lights and presents sat under the tree. Everyone even wore festive sweaters—which meant Rick and Morty’s own cozy pajamas didn’t look out of place. </p><p>Plates of cookies and bottles of eggnog were on the table, with the smell of honey ham and garlic mashed potatoes wafting in from the kitchen. </p><p>“W-w-welcome! You’re, you’re just in time!” Rick J19ζ7 approached, wearing a Santa hat and matching cable knit sweater. “Dinner’s almost ready!” </p><p>Then he was off—Doofus Rick refilled a few glasses of the other guests and went off to the kitchen, followed closely by a smiling Jerry.</p><p>And speaking of other guests...Beth was between Space Beth and Squanchy, the three of them playing a complicated looking card game. There was no wine in sight, and the Beths laughed in unison at a joke Squanchy must’ve made. Summer was chatting with another version of herself, too—though the alternate Summer was wearing beachy sunglasses and sandals despite her snowflake-patterned sweater.</p><p>“Hello, Morty.”</p><p>“Snuffles!!” Morty exclaimed, racing up to his friend. Snuffles had only just emerged from the hall and the two had beelined towards each other. They hugged—one of Snuffles’ big robotic arms patting Morty’s head affectionately. </p><p>“I hope you are doing well, Morty.” Snuffles’ tail wagged. “It is always nice to see you.” </p><p>Doofus Rick popped his head into the living room to call them for dinner, and everyone—smiling, shuffled out. Only Morty and Rick hung back. They stood in the doorway, side by side, and Morty was so warm, so happy, looking at the party assembled. </p><p>Everyone was talking amicably, and there were no phones, winebottles, or passive aggressive stares to be found. It was incredible. He hadn’t...Morty hadn’t seen everyone look so happy on Christmas in years. </p><p>“Rick…” Morty whispered, trying not to cry. “Thank you.” </p><p>“Yeah, well...figured you know…” Rick looked away again, this time—he nudged Morty with a grin. “Mistletoe….” </p><p>“Rick!” Morty whispered back. No one was looking—everyone was preoccupied with passing out dinner….</p><p>With a smile, Morty kissed Rick under the mistletoe, soft and sweet. </p><p>And when Morty sat down to eat, he and Rick hooked their ankles together the whole dinner. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>